Entrevista Post Producción
by xabax
Summary: Una entrevista tras el lanzamiento mundial de un videoclip nos develará el detrás de cámaras de sus protagonistas.


Entrevista Post-Producción

Un fanfic de Naruto por Xabax Xiron

Resumen: Después de la aparición mundial del videoclip de "Bacchikoi Bacchikoi Baby" Muchos se han quedado extrañados por la canción utilizada. Así que, se decidió entrevistar a los ninjas involucrados en tan singular videoclip, para conocer los motivos por los que exhibieron sus caras en semejante "cosa" (en lo personal me parece una canción cucha).

Oe, nos encontramos ante la entrevista exclusiva del lanzamiento del videoclip de hace unos episodios y todo mundo está de acuerdo en la presencia obligada de Gai y su alumno Lee, pero fue inesperada la intervención de Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Hinata, por lo que todos nos darán su opinión acerca del video y sus razones para estar en él.

Bien vayamos por la primera pregunta: Gai-Sensei, ¿Cuál fue su primera impresión al saber de la canción que utilizarían en esta ocasión?

Gai (se para del asiento y hace su pose súper): Me alegra que preguntaras. Cuando lo escuché por primera vez, sentí que la llama de la juventud se encendía con entusiasmo, al igual que la de mi alumno. ¿No es así, Lee?

Lee: Por Supuesto, Gai-sensei

Gai: Lee

Lee: Gai-sensei

Gai: Lee

Eh -_-, lamento cortarles el rollo, pero tenemos tiempo limitado.

Gai: De acuerdo, estábamos en las llamas de la juventud y dije: Éste es el mensaje que todo el mundo debe escuchar. De hecho, contribuí con algunas ideas.

Si lo dice por la puesta de sol, ya nos dimos cuenta ¬¬

Gai: Sí, pero además fue idea mía incluir a las chicas, las cuales accedieron gustosas

¿En serio? O_o Preguntémosle a las chicas, ya que las tenemos aquí. Sakura ¿Cuál fue tu motivo para estar en el video?

Sakura: La verdad, tenía algo de tiempo libre del hospital, así que dije, ¿Por qué no?

Entonces la posibilidad de que Sasuke viera el video gracias a la difusión mundial no tuvo nada que ver ¬.¬

Sakura (se sonroja): No, la verdad no… ¿pero lo habrá visto?

Inner Sakura: ¿A quién engañas? ¡Todo esto lo hiciste por Sasuke-kun! ¡Shannaro!

Sakura: Cállate y compórtate, ¡estamos al aire!

Y mientras Sakura sigue discutiendo con su yo interior, hablemos un poco con Ino. ¿Qué piensas de tu aparición en el video?

Ino: Me enteré de que Sakura estaba por entrar en el video, y yo inmediatamente entré también, ¡Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer la frentuda, yo la puedo hacer mejor!

Sakura: Ò_Ó ¿Cómo me llamaste, cerda?

Ino: ¡Frentuda! Niégalo ante las cámaras, Mira tu AMPLIA frente (señalando la suya propia para enfatizar)

Sakura: Me las vas a pagar, maldita (ambas se paran de sus asientos y Sakura persigue a Ino por todo el set)

(suspiro) Vaya que esto no comienza muy bien, mejor pasemos a otra cosa. Naruto: ¿Que piensas del video? Por que no hay video musical sin prota, pero esta vez parecías obligado a aparecer.

Naruto: T_T Me obligaron, es cierto. No tenía pensado estar ahí, pero me dijeron que si aparecía allí, me iban a dar ramen gratis, pero no me dieron nada y ya estaba en el set. Es por eso que me ven llorando en pleno video. Tengo entendido que Tenten tampoco quería estar.

Por cierto Gai sensei, me gustaría saber por qué Tenten no estuvo bailando con las otras chicas, aunque sí hizo una aparición breve.

Gai: Lamentablemente Tenten tenía un pie lastimado y por eso no pudo estar con resto, ¡Pero de estar ahí mi bella florecita hubiera robado cámara y se hubiera convertido en la estrella del video!

FLASHBACK

Tenten estaba tendida bajo un árbol, vendando su pie cuando Gai se aproximó a ella

-Tenten, ¿que ocurre?

-Me lastimé entrenando con Neji y no puedo mover mi pie. ¿Necesitaba algo?

-Ohhh, no puede ser, te iba a ofrecer un puesto en el video que saldrá en unos días, para que aparecieras bailando con las chicas de los otros equipos. Se apaga mi llama de la juventud al saber de tan terrible noticia.

-Claro Gai-sensei, es una lástima. bien, iré con Tsunade-sama. Veré qué puede hacer ella con este problema.

-Muy bien, ve mi florecita, ¡nosotros pondremos todo nuestro entusiasmo en el video con una dedicatoria para ti!

-No hace falta, estaré bien sin ella.

-Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, si te recuperas pronto, aún podrás estar en el vídeo, ¿Estarás ahí, verdad?

-Por supuesto sensei, no podría decepcionar a mi equipo.

-Así se habla, Tenten. Nos vemos en el set.

Y así, Gai se marchó del lugar, una vez Tenten se cercioró de que su sensei ya estaba muy lejos, hizo un pequeño silbido.

Neji bajó de la copa del árbol en cuanto oyó la señal

-¿Y bien?

-Se creyó todo lo que dije, aunque no se molestó siquiera en revisar mi pie. Maldito Neji, de haber sabido no te hubiera pedido que usaras tu Juuken, pero ahora estoy libre de hacer el ridículo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Vaya, es una pena que Tenten sólo haya estado un instante. volviendo a la entrevista, ahora le preguntaremos a Hinata sus impresiones del video. Hinata, es un verdadero gusto el que puedas estar aquí, dime ¿estás en el video sólo por tu "Naruto-kun"?

Hinata: ¡Que no te oiga! (me tapa la boca) Gomen, gomen. Es sólo que Naruto-kun no debe oírlo, pero por él estoy dispuesta a muchas cosas.

Vaya que lo creo. Aunque has dado una demostración de otras habilidades, quien iba a decir que podías comer más ramen que el propio Naruto.

Hinata: Es una técnica secreta.

Bien, creo que daremos una pausa a esta entrevista, volvemos después de unos comerciales.


End file.
